Burn
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link catches Ike cheating on him. SnakexLink IkexLink IkexMarth


# Burn #  
Writing this out of pure anger and hatred right now. Like, I feel like I'm going to crush my phone even more while writing this. Sorry for mistakes lately, I've had to use my phone for quite a while now.

zZz

A short, blond male was seething. He had just torn himself off of the unconscious body of his former best friend, and directed his attention to his "lover".

"Link, calm down! You're not getting the whole-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ike! I know enough, and that's all that matters. You've seen what I've done to pretty boy over here, and that wasn't even me trying. But don't worry, your mistress will be fine in about... Let's go for about three months. Which is nowhere near the amount of time you'll be seeing Dr. Mario."

"L-Link! I'm sorry, but you need to under-!" the blue haired man shouted.

The short man chuckled darkly, "Oh, now you're sorry? Think about this Ike. Two years, who knows how many lies, and the truth finally comes out. You never wanted me, you wanted him, so you played me for a fool," another dark chuckle, "Even I, one of the nicest people around here, have a dark side that shows when need be. And now you're about to experience it firsthand. You're going to get what you deserve."

Link stood back and a dark aura surrounded him. A devilish laugh sounded, and nobody, not even the Hands, dared get anywhere near Ike or Link. The darkness around Link faded away, and everyone was shocked and confused.

That wasn't Link there, was it? It looked just like him, only at the same time it didn't. Link didn't have black hair or red eyes. He didn't wear a black tunic and black earrings. The Master Sword's handle wasn't black, and his shield wasn't black and light blue.

"Hun, it's not what you- Link?" Ike asked, astonished and scared.

A chuckle, "In a way. I'm mostly known as Dark or Shadow Link, but I'm still the man you cheated on with the Prince of Whores, just a lot less merciful. Now, seeing as no one can actually die around here, I'll just make sure to beat your ass down as much as I possibly can. I'm no longer the pushover you thought I was. Prepare yourself," Link mocked.

Everyone gasped. Ike... Cheating on Link? It was unimaginable. The strong mercenary was deeply in love with the blond male, and was always by his side. He couldn't have possibly had time or a chance to cheat!

Ike escaped from the dining hall and ran with Link simply walking after, chuckling like a maniac. He ran outside to a safe area he had for when he wanted to be alone that not even Link knew of and thought back to a few hours previous.

-Flashback-

"Marth, stop. This isn't right, I'm with Link. I know we that we saw each other and had a little fling early on in mine and Link's relationship, but I've changed. I genuinely love Link, not you." Ike struggled to get the prince off of him, seeing as Marth had the man pinned to his own bed.

"Sooo? What little Linky doesn't know won't hurt him," the prince coaxed as he lightly rubbed his shin over the thin fabric that hid Ike's manhood.

"Ohh," Ike moaned. He quickly snapped back to reality.

"No, Marth. I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I love Link. Besides, aren't you his best friend? What kind of friend does something like this?"

Marth clenched his teeth. Oh, how he hated Link at that moment. The moment the mercenary made his grand appearance at the mansion he had Link in his sights, and didn't even take a single glance at the prince, as if he'd already fallen in love with the Hylian. What man wouldn't want prince Marth fucking Lowell? He would not be second to Link. He had him in a loose grip before, but Ike ended things. Now he'd have him in a death grip.

"The kind that gets what he wants. I don't care if I'm sacrificing our friendship, I want you, and I will have you."

Marth skimmed his lips across Ike's exposed Adam's apple. He made chaste kissed all the way to his earlobe and bit it, drawing a little blood. The prince lapped up the metallic liquid and kissed where he bit Ike.

Ike couldn't breathe. This prince was extremely seductive, and if anyone asked who Link was at that time, he couldn't tell you who the hell he was.

Marth unbuttoned Ike's shirt all the way down and ran his fingers over his sensitive nipples. He gently flicked them as he caught Ike in an unsuspecting kiss.

Marth unzipped Ike's pants to reveal the throbbing member and turned around so he was on all fours with his ass facing Ike.

"Look Ike! I know you want this, so why don't you come get it?"

The mercenary sat up and ripped Marth's pants and underwear down. He reached for the conveniently placed lube on the side table and lathered three fingers with the strawberry scented lubricant.

'Damn, Ike! I knew you were a horny bastard, but I thought you'd try a little harder. Must not love Link all that much,' the Altean thought.

Ike stretched Marth and covered his manhood with the lube and then proceeded to slide into the prince, practically splitting him in two.

Once Marth was adjusted, the mercenary began thrusting. He pecked Marth's shoulder as he brought them both bliss. Ike pulled out and put the prince on his back, Marth instantly wrapping his legs around Ike.

After ten minutes of relentless pounding, they were both sweating ridiculously. Ike unbuttoned the prince's shirt and removed his completely.

Marth was sending loud, blissful cries so neither of them could hear a slight creek. Ike could tell the beautiful man beneath him was close, so he reached between their hot bodies and began pumping his needy organ.

The Altean let out one final, blissful cry and pulled Ike down to start passionately kissing him and he was even happier when he was kissed back with the same passion.

"M... Marth!" Ike grunted, shooting his essence into Marth.

The mercenary removed himself from Marth and collapsed next to him, tired and out of breath. He fixed his pants and assisted Marth in fixing his clothing and hair.

Five minutes later, Marth and Ike sat up. The prince looked at Ike with a smirk, while Ike turned to get out of the bed, only to stop dead in his tracks before he could even get one foot off the bed.

There Link was, standing there with his hand dangerously close to the hilt of the Master Sword. His eyes were slits and no other emotion played on his face. He casually walked over to the duo and stood next to the bed.

"Link! What are you-?" the prince started.

Marth received a punch to the face and was thrown off of the bed. The blond stomped on the prince's right arm, surely breaking something.

The bluenet got off of the ground and ran away, leaving Ike and Link to themselves.

"Link baby, it's not what you-"

The Hylian slapped his lover and jerked away from his touch. He swiftly turned from Ike and made his way to find the prince.

-End Flashback-

Ike was breathing heavily and looked out to see Link walking directly where he was, still chuckling. The mercenary made his way through the forest and stopped by a tree. With how scary and suspenseful his current situation was, he was surprised he didn't have a flashlight and wasn't looking for eight pages. (A/N Anyone get that reference?)

The bluenet heard a soft crunch and saw the shadow of Link's body. The Hylian seemed to glide across the ground rather than walk.

The traveler inwardly sent Marth to hell and ran once again. He thought he knew his lover inside and out, but he'd only pissed Link off so much before in the past. Ike made it to the front of the mansion and hid behind one of Peach's large plants. He looked out to see the darker version of his lover stalking him while still laughing.

The mercenary inwardly muttered, "Shit," and realized running was futile. He had to make it right, make Link see it wasn't what he thought it was. God damn that greedy prince...

Ike walked out towards his lover and stood there, waiting for his beating. It would cost him pain, but he knew Link was hurting ten times worse at that moment than he would be soon.

"Giving up, Ike? Hm, all this time I thought you had balls to fight. It won't be any fun if you don't fight back," Link tempted.

Ike stood his ground, "Babe, I'm not fighting you."

The red of Link's eyes flashed, "What do you mean? Even princey put up a little bit of a fight, and he's helpless without his sword."

The mercenary crossed his arms, "Because I don't want to. I will never put my hands on you in the wrong way. Unless we're in a brawl, I will not damage you physically."

"And why not?!"

"Because I love you. I love you too much, and even the thought of harming you disgusts me. Me breaking your skin and you bleeding... Never going to happen. I won't hurt you."

Link growled, "I want you to. You don't love me, so that's a bullshit excuse."

"Link, I do love-"

"LIAR!"

Ike received a punch to the face and a kick to his shin. He looked up at Link, who's eyes flashed their natural blue for a split second, and was powerfully slapped. The short man kicked Ike in his ribcage and walked away, leaving Ike to deal with the pain on his own.

xXx

"Link!" a deep voice called. The dark man turned around to see Solid Snake.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

Normally, Snake wasn't one to take shit like that, but in this case it was okay. Link hadn't ever pissed him off or done anything to cross him, so he could get away with it anytime... For more than one reason.

"Link, walk with me."

The brunet held his hand out and waited for the shorter one to grab it. Link was hesitant, but nonetheless took it and started walking.

"Tell me what happened. Every last detail." the soldier commanded.

He didn't know why, but the Hylian spilled every last detail like he was told. How he walked in right when Ike removed his shirt. How he was completely unnoticed the entire time.

"Damn... C'mere,"

Snake took the dark man into his warm embrace. Link wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and rested his head against the soft black turtleneck.

"Link, I do believe it's time for me to see my blond friend again. I won't lie, seeing this version of you is attractive, but I much prefer your original self."

A bright light surrounded the men and Link was back to normal, and in tears. The brunet kissed the blond hair and let Link cry in his arms.

After what seemed like hours of hearing the heartbreaking sobs, Snake pulled Link's head back and wiped away the remaining tears. He looked into the broken blue eyes and said softly,

"So where do you go from this? Will you stay with Ike, or dump him? Because if you stay with him, even I know it won't be the same. He has done the lowest thing anyone can do in a relationship, and I won't hesitate to kick his unsorry ass. All you need to do is say so."

"Oh hell no. Why would I stay with a man that fucked my supposed "best friend"? And I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Link, I'm offering. Which means I'll take any punishment as long as that asshole gets what he deserves. Link, I want to watch him burn. I hate people like him, who take advantage of people like you. You're very kind, caring, and sweet. You help everyone in the mansion when they need it, even if that means putting yourself second. It's not fair that he got you to fall in love with him, a total asshole. You deserve a nice guy that loves you, and cares for you, and... and... needs you. Someone like..."

Snake stopped talking and looked away. Link turned Snake's head with his hands and made him look him in the eyes,

"Like who?"

"Don't you worry about it. It's late, let's get inside."

Snake rushed Link to the mansion and noticed Ike wasn't there.

'Dr. Mario must've gotten him. Too bad he'll be there a lot longer when I'm done with him,' the brunet thought bitterly.

xXx (Three Days Later; Dining Hall; 8:00 a.m.)

"Link!" a deep voice called.

The blond turned from Snake, Samus, and Sheik at the sound of his name. He saw Ike, back to perfect health.

Link walked up to Ike, "What do you want?"

"Baby, we have to-"

"I am not your baby." the blond said fiercely, "You cheated on me. I'm done with you Ike. I don't care what happened, because I saw everything. You fucked Marth. Now get out of my face."

Ike grabbed Link by his hands, "Link, please! I love you, and you don't know everything! Marth seduced me-"

"I'll admit I did that, but we had a secret relationship early on in your relationship, Link! And guess who started it? Ike did." the Altean called out, pissed at Ike for choosing someone else over him.

"Thanks, Whorey. Ike, I'm done with you. Release me."

Ike didn't let go. Instead, he held Link even tighter to the point where it hurt Link.

"Ow! Ike, let me GO! You're hurting me!"

That's when Snake stood up and swiftly made his way to Ike, pissed off. He'd already hurt Link emotionally, and he would definitely pay for harming him physically.

"Let. Him. Go." he said threateningly. Ike looked at Snake with a death glare and released Link to face Snake.

"What's your business in this? Nothing, so get the fuck out of my face. I'm trying to get my love back-"

"Your love?" Snake scoffed, "If you loved him, you wouldn't have fucked Marth. And I don't care if he seduced you, you're strong enough to get him off of you. And the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because-"

"Because you know I'll win." Ike said with a smirk.

The brunet turned to look at Link, who said, "Snake, you have my permission."

"Permission for what?" the mercenary asked, confused.

"To kick your ass. Ike, I want to watch you burn. Your time has come now and it's your turn. You'll never learn. I should've known you were a player-"

"Link-"

"Shut up! You're making me sick. I trusted you, and you screwed me over. Don't try to deny it, you cannot hide it. I'll be ignited when I get to watch you burn in Hell. I want to see you in pain."

Everyone gasped. Link, the kindest man you'd ever meet, wishing someone to Hell?

Snake then proceeded to beat Ike within an inch of his life. He had sever bleeding, and was also unconscious. The prince was also beat down, but not by Snake. Link still had enough anger in him to nearly kill Marth. He stomped each of his limbs and broke at least four bones.

No one dared to even think about stopping Link. He didn't go as far as to change into his dark side, but he sure as hell acted like it. He high-fived Snake when he was done and they went back to their table, as if nothing had just happened.

xXx (Link's Dorm; 8:00 p.m.)

"Snake?" Link asked as he paused the movie they were watching.

Snake had a bit of a headache so he was sprawled across the couch with his head in Link's lap. He looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Last night when you were talking about someone I deserve, you were about to give an example, but you stopped. So will you please tell me now?"

The brunet sighed and sat up, "Link, you're very smart, you should be able to figure this out on your own."

"There's a lot of people though. There's Pit, Doug, Sheik... And you." Link said, finally realizing.

Snake looked away, "Yeah,"

Link smiled and got on his knees next to Snake and whispered in his ear, "Well guess what? I love you too, Snake. I've wanted you since you arrived, but Ike showed up a few months later and charmed me. But now I know his true soul, and I don't feel bad about moving on so quickly. So Snake, what does this mean?'

Snake turned, "I think it means we're together now. But Link, I still think you need time to gr-"

The blond kissed Snake as an indicator saying, "All I need is for you to shut up kiss me,"

Snake quickly took control of the kiss and laid Link down and caged him under his body. He started sucking on Link's neck while his bandana was removed.

"Link, before we go this far, just know that I do genuinely want you for you, not just your body. I love you, and I won't ever hurt you like that prick did. Don't worry, if he dies we'll watch him get cremated."

Link laughed, "Yes, yes we will. I love you too Snake. Now can you please fill my sexual needs? I haven't been fucked good in ages,"

The brunet smirked, "Trust me Link, you're bout to get fucked real good."

zZz

Really don't like this story, but I spent time writing it so I'm putting it up. Thanks for reading, I'll write a good oneshot sometime. 


End file.
